


Jet Set

by kwlosko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, rewrite attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most prestigious boarding schools in the country, Shining Diamond Academy is known for its amazing performing arts programs, a refuge for those who want to make the stage their lives. Of course, this doesn't mean the same thing for everyone, the halls filled with dancers, actors, singers, and rappers alike, but it does mean that the winter musical is even more important.</p><p>Being an all-male school, though, does pose challenges. Like when it comes to finding the loud, overbearing, Southern mother, or the dejected, foreign housewife, or the beautiful, snarky model-turned-call girl, or the sweet, angel-faced, darling love interest, not to mention the smooth, womanizing criminal that can turn five years of forging checks into a Tony-winning performance.</p><p>However this turns out, it's bound to be one hell of a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I posted the first chapter of a fic with this plot a few weeks ago, and it... It was not good. I started to write the second chapter with the intent of going back and fixing what I had messed up in the first one when I posted it, but then I realized that what I wrote actually makes a lot more sense as a first chapter, so... here we are! I still really don't know where ships are going, or many plot details, so if anyone has ideas, I'm all ears!
> 
> Also, this is going to be set in an American school, in an area (probably somewhere in California idk) very heavily populated by immigrants. I'm not sure who will have been raised in the US vs not (other than Hansol and Jisoo vs Mingao and Junhui), but we will get there when we get there!
> 
> I blame this idea entirely on Pretty U, because every time I see the dance practice, I feel like I'm watching a musical. Also if you haven't seen Catch Me If You Can, it's a great show, and there's a Broadway bootleg on YouTube, as well as some great high school performances!
> 
> Character descriptions at the bottom!

It took two days for the cast list to be put up. Two days of very intense complaining from some, and very stressful listening from others, desperation rising on both parts. Within two minutes of the tape hitting the door, there was a crowd, elbows jamming into ribs and hands gripping shoulders too hard, trying to use someone taller as leverage to get a head up above the crowd. Of course, that ended up bringing the taller down more than the shorter up, and the fastest (or most enthusiastic) ended up reaching the paper first, and being the only ones able to see it.

_Ensemble: … Soonyoung Kwon … Seokmin Lee …_

The brunet let out an ear-splitting screech, a beam on his face at the mere fact that he had gotten in in the first place. As he dove back into the crowd to tackle someone in a hug, the blond nearly squealed for the same reason, accepting the high-five from the boy beside him with a bright laugh before stepping aside to let him look... only for someone to push his way in first.

_Cheryl Ann: Jeonghan Yoon_

There was an indignant look on his face for a half of a second, before a strand of chin-length black hair was blown into his line of sight, making it turn into a pout. He supposed that that did narrow down the roles that he could play, after all. “Alright… At least I get some lines,” he mumbled, half to himself, before ducking back into the crowd to find the friends that he had left behind and allowing the other boy to slip back into the spot.

_Agent Branton: Junhui Wen_

This one was met by a laugh as well, but softer, warmer, and very quickly dissolving into a somewhat flustered, “Okay, that’s- Your elbow’s in- Chan…” as he was slowly pushed off to the side, until he lost his balance and fell into the blond’s awaiting arms, rolling his eyes at the bright grin that he was met with.

_Agent Dollar: Chan Lee_

“Yes!” The sole freshman was bouncing on his toes, an absolute beam on his face as he more than happily joined into what was becoming a group hug. There was a moment of almost-peace, before the one in the middle managed to get them to move aside (though not apart), making a futile attempt at fighting off a grin as he cleared the way for the next person.

_Agent Cod: Hansol Vernon Chwe_

He just blinked at the paper for a moment, before his brows went up into his hair line. “Uh… Wait, I got a speaking role?” It took a moment, but a grin slowly broke out on his face, doing a fist-pump that made the boy behind him half-hide his face in second-hand embarrassment, even as he laughed. “Fuck yeah, I got a speaking role!” That boy behind him didn’t even bother to wait for him to get out of the way, just looking up above fluffy, light brown hair to find his name. 

_Roger Strong: Mingyu Kim_

He was honestly surprised that he wasn’t all of the way at the bottom (but then, how many baritones had auditioned?), but he couldn’t help the beam that lit up his features at the sight. “Awesome!” He found himself laughing, setting large hands on the shoulders in front of him in a happy, affectionate gesture for all of half of a second before he was being brusquely shoved aside, in favor of a slight boy with a heart-shaped face and an overly determined look on his face.

_Carol Strong: Seungkwan Boo_

That determined look was quickly replaced by something like betrayal, at the sight. “ _Carol_?!” The word was simply _offended_ , but the complaint that was sure to spill from his lips was cut off by the boy now standing beside him.

“Kwannie, you get a solo. And, like, a whole scene. Let someone else have the spotlight for once?”

Before the other could turn that betrayed look to him, the tall one, the one with his hands still on the other’s shoulders, spoke up. “And it looks like we’re married!”

No, that look turned into disbelief, and then up to him. The moment that it landed on the taller, though, it wavered, again before he could complain. “ _Hello_.” Dear God, he was attractive. “You’re, uh… You’re ‘Solie’s friend, right?” A glance back at the paper confirmed his name – Mingyu, how _cute_ – and Seungkwan just rushed to etch it into his memory.

Hansol’s eyes widened, before a disbelieving laugh left his lips, and he grabbed the other boy’s hand. “Alright, flirt later, move now. Other people still have to see.”

As soon as they were halfway out of the way, another person was indeed slipping into their place, all big eyes and fluffy hair and a soft, hopeful smile that took a moment to finally register what was in front of him.

_Paula Abagnale: Minghao Xu_

As soon as that moment passed, his face lit right up and, as if on cue, Junhui appeared back up at the board, by his side. “Hey, you saw it?”

The response was an excited slip into Mandarin than fell on everyone else’s deaf ears, as he was pulled over to the side to join the rest of their little group. A very small, very frustrated brunet filled the spot as soon as he was gone.

He had proved to everyone that he was much more threatening than his looks implied a long time ago, and was very used to using that to get what he needed. Of course, today, everyone was too excited to remember that they were supposed to be afraid of him. So he had been stuck in back with the one friend kind and patient enough to wait with him, until he was able to make his way to the front.

_Brenda Strong: Jihoon Lee_

The moment that his eyes landed on that, though, he lit right up. He couldn’t help the overjoyed laugh that left his lips, or the bright beam that illuminated his pretty features, as he turned around and rushed back to the friend who was still patiently waiting for everyone else to have a look. Just before he could step forward himself, a pair ducked in front of him, the smaller slipping ahead.

_Frank Abagnale, Sr.: Seungcheol Choi_

This one was met with another disbelieving smile, another overjoyed laugh, as he turned to the friend beside him. “They think I’m that good! Did you think I was that good? I mean, I thought I was good, but not-”

“Seungcheol, there were only like three baritones who auditioned,” the boy now beside him pointed out with a soft laugh, before looking up the list for his own name. “But yes, you were very good.”

There were two seconds of silence, Seungcheol’s brows furrowing, before he just lit right up again. “Okay, but they still thought I was that good! I…”

_Carl Hanratty: Wonwoo Jeon_

“Seriously?” Normally blank, intimidating features slowly warmed, dark eyes coming to life behind thick glasses.

“There were only like three baritones who auditioned,” was the affectionately snarky reply beside him, very quickly followed by a light smack and a warm laugh from both parties, as the taller was dragged off to find their friends, still absolutely beaming.

The last boy finally stepped up to look, freezing when his eyes immediately landed on his own name.

_Frank Abagnale, Jr.: Jisoo Hong_

For a long, long moment, he just stared, until the tiny brunet who had stayed with him roughly pat his back, snapping him out of the daze and making him realize that his own polite smile had turned to one of amazement.

“Told you you’d get it~” the smaller nearly sang, almost grinning up at him and getting a soft, warm laugh in reply.

“I didn’t think that I was that good!”

“Of course you’re that good. You’re always that-”

“But you, um… You got Brenda, right?” He couldn’t help how hopeful he looked. At the very least, he would get to romance someone that he _knew_.

“Yep.” Jihoon just grinned up at him, popping the ‘p’ before wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck and a leg around his waist. “Take me, Frank.”

The bright, warm laugh that he got as he was gently pushed away made him dissolve right into his own giggles, grinning up at the elder. “This is… This is gonna be an interesting show, huh?” Jisoo mused, his gaze making its way back up to the board.

“Oh, yeah,” Jihoon agreed, still laughing to himself as he took a hold of Jisoo’s wrist, to drape the other boy’s arm over his shoulders. “Now c’mon, let’s go find Seungkwan and Jeonghan so they can bitch about not getting our parts.”

“They won’t be that bad.” Jisoo was still laughing as well, as he happily, gently, squeezed the younger boy’s shoulder before leading the way down the hall. But Jihoon didn’t miss the hesitation in his expression, knowing that he would before he tentatively asked, "Will they?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this like two weeks ago, trudged through half of a first draft, deleted everything and wrote the entire thing in like a day and a half what is writing what am I doing with my life
> 
> Anyway, here, have Jeonghan being petty and Seungkwan all heart-eyes and Minghao internally screaming.

It was that bad. Maybe not as overwhelming as Jihoon had thought, but certainly more than Jisoo had wanted, leaving the elder with a tired, affectionate smile on his lips as Jeonghan went on.

“I mean, I’m good-looking!” The words weren’t said with much bite, but there was definitive frustration mapped out on his face. “I’m a good singer, and I’m obviously a good actor if he put me in a scene where all I do is _talk_. I work hard… most of the time-”

“You know, we worked pretty damn hard, too.” Jihoon had his eyebrows raised, silently inviting the elder to dispute the fact, but again, it wasn’t said with much bite.

“And you get lines!” Seokmin pointed out, though there was nothing but a pleasant smile on his face. “Lighten up, Jeonghannie!”

Jeonghan’s face screwed up, but only for a moment before he let out a sigh. “I’m happy for you guys. I swear I am. And yeah, Seokmin, I’m glad I can at least talk. But I wanna _sing_. I want people to _notice_ me, you know?”

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo’s voice was as soft as ever, the laugh on the name even more so as that frustrated look turned up to him. The words sounded narcissistic – okay, _were_ narcissistic – but Jisoo understood where they came from more than he cared to admit. “The second that your scene is over, everyone’s going to be looking in their playbills to figure out just who that _gorgeous_ Cheryl Ann was.”

There seemed to be a tiny hint of a flush coming to the elder’s cheeks, but it flashed away with a tiny shake of his head, replaced by the beginnings of a smile. “I guess you’re right, huh?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but there was a faint, amused smile on his lips. “Always so humble…”

Jeonghan smacked his arm, but it was weak, that faint smile growing. “Oh, shut up.” A half second pause, glancing around their little square. “Is Seungkwan hanging out with Vernon again?”

“Probably.” Jihoon just shrugged. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. “He’s probably just as annoyed as you are, you know.”

It was clear from the look on Jeonghan’s face that he didn’t know why he would be – therefore, that he hadn’t actually stayed at the board to read beyond his own name. “He got Carol,” the smaller explained, an eyebrow quirked up. “What, did you just run off to complain to Seokmin without reading anyone else’s?”

“I did not complain-”

Seokmin’s raised eyebrows and half-hearted attempt at hiding his smile said otherwise, silently daring him to continue.

Jeonghan’s nose wrinkled. “Alright, yes. I just saw mine. And you guys’, but that’s ‘cause Josh was right at the top and I _had_ to look at Brenda.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but an almost-affectionate smirk was playing on his lips. “Why did we expect anything else? I mean, honestly, I just kind of skimmed it, myself. I recognize most of the names, but I don’t actually _know_ many of them. Seungcheol’s playing Frank’s dad, though, so that’s pretty cool.” His attention turned to the boy standing beside him, still just quietly watching the conversation with an amused smile. “I still haven’t introduced you to him, have I?”

“No, you haven’t!” Jisoo poked the younger’s arm slightly. “You keep saying you’re going to.”

Jihoon was clearly contemplating something for a moment, before he nodded to himself. “I know where he hangs out before class.” He nodded his head to the side, a question.

Jisoo picked up the hint immediately, not hesitating for a second before nodding. “Sure! Lead the way, Jihoonie.”

The one time that Jeonghan had tried to call him the same, Jihoon had nearly bitten his hand off. But with Jisoo he just scoffed softly and rolled his eyes, taking his wrist – too tight – and leading the way.

He even ignored Seokmin’s mock-offended, laugh-filled, “Bye!”, as they left the other pair abandoned in the midst of the hall.

 

-           -           -

 

Seungkwan leaned his chin against his hand, gazing at the basketball court from the picnic table beside. Mingyu was playing – losing terribly, but still playing – one on one against another of their friends, the older one who always looked a little exhausted and whose name Seungkwan still didn’t know. He didn’t know the name of the one sitting across from them either, the pale one with the round glasses and his nose buried in a book.

Honestly, he was starting to feel bad about it, but then he had never bothered with Mingyu’s name until that day, either. Hansol may have been his best friend, but he rarely spent time with the rest of the younger boy’s. Even when he did, the other three were normally off in their own little corner, discussing classes or girls (they liked girls right? maybe? wow, he really never paid attention, did he) or arguing about something or other. That was the only way to explain how he had never before noticed just how… _pretty_ Mingyu was. Tall and tan and all goofy smiles and dorky laughs. He’d heard their names in passing, sure, but most days he was too focused on what Hansol was saying to pay them too much mind.

“… Boo. Kwannie. _Seungkwan_.”

Today was definitely not one of those days.

He snapped out of it after a moment, his attention turning to the very amused younger boy. “Please tell me you don’t have a crush _already_.”

Seungkwan’s nose wrinkled. “I find him cute. Doesn’t mean I have a crush.” _Yet_ , he didn’t say, because he knew that it would just serve to make Hansol roll his eyes.

But honestly, was just now noticing that the younger boy had had an arm draped over his shoulders for the entire conversation. And that he was sitting less than two inches away from him, their knees brushing in a way that would normally have his cheeks beginning to turn red. He probably needed to stop- He _really_ needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

“What, I’m not cute enough for you?” Hansol laughed, giving the elder’s cheek a little poke.

_Yes, you are_ , Seungkwan also didn’t say, because that would lead to things much worse than a roll of his eyes. Instead his nose just wrinkled further. “Clearly not. And what happened to you only being gay for Drake?”

The younger actually fell quiet for a moment, his face becoming almost serious as he seemed to contemplate the question. “That aside-”

“ _Hansol_ -”

“Hey, Seungcheol!”

Seungkwan was cut off before he could say anything more, his attention pulled over to the pair coming across the court. Right, _that_ was his name. He would recognize the pair of brunets anywhere, but especially with the shorter gently dragging the taller across the grounds.

“Come meet your son!” the smaller continued, the outburst resulting in distracting the elder enough for Mingyu’s fumbled throw to hit him in the face.

Seungkwan could see Hansol’s brows knit in confusion out of his periphery. “Is that Josh and-”

“Yes.” It came out more as a question than Seungkwan meant for it to, trying hard to force his smile away – Seungcheol was rubbing his cheek and clearly in pain, as Mingyu and Jisoo both tried to stifle their own laughter and ask if he was okay; he should _not_ be so amused – even as Jihoon shamelessly burst out laughing. He had no idea what they were doing there, but there was no way this was going to end well.

The boy in front of them – _Wonwoo_ , Seungkwan remembered belatedly, repeating the name in his head in an attempt to finally commit it to memory – was making a half-assed attempt to stifle his own chuckling, twisted around in his seat. “Okay, who’s the short one? I like him already.”

 

-           -           -

 

Minghao was entirely sure that Junhui was trying to kill him.

They were supposed to be studying, huddled together behind the theater after school, but Soonyoung and Chan had – unsurprisingly – gone spiraling off topic. The fact that Junhui was the only one left actually attempting to read the book would usually be a nice surprise, except that borrowing Soonyoung’s meant that he was leaning exaggeratedly over to the side, the arm wrapped around Minghao pulling him along with him. It would only be a bit annoying, if it weren’t for the fact that at some point his arm had slipped from around his shoulders up to around his neck, muscles pressing uncomfortably into his throat and making him squirm in a futile attempt to escape the elder’s clutches.

Eventually, poking at his side hard and frequently enough made him loosen his grip so Minghao could slip out and immediately scoot away, almost directly into Chan. He narrowed his eyes at Junhui’s pout, rolling them as he watched it slowly turn into laughter. “Jerk,” he mumbled under his breath as his own pout formed, not bothering with the English.

“I know you are, but what am I?” Junhui didn’t bother with it either, poking his foot with his own from across the now-lopsided square, grinning in a way that had Minghao split between strangling him and curling up in his arms.

“I’m sorry, which one of you is Minghao?”

He didn’t get to do either, his attention pulled up to a pair of boys hovering just outside their little cluster. Actually, all four pairs of eyes turned upward at the same moment, conversation cut short in the midst of a word, leaving the boy with the big eyes and soft face and even softer-looking hair looking noticeably meeker than before. But Minghao just raised his hand, tentative, confused, but enough to be seen.

“Hi!” The other boy was still smiling, a little brighter now that he knew whom he was talking to. It even looked awkward, extending his hand across the circle from behind Soonyoung, but Minghao set out his still-raised one to shake. “I’m Joshua- or Jisoo, you can call me whichever! I’m playing Frank, so I thought that it’d be a good idea to meet my parents.” A soft laugh, one that made his pretty eyes crinkle in a way that made them even cuter. “I talked to Seungcheol earlier, and Mr. Lee said that you guys like to hang out here after school, so…”

“I, um…” Shit, why was English always even harder in front of strangers? “I haven’t met Seungcheol yet.” He saw Jisoo’s eyes light up, but tentatively cut him off before he could explain. He liked “Jisoo” more. It felt a little less… foreign. “Do you… want to sit with us?”

When the other boy nodded, Minghao found himself scooting back toward Junhui, though he was pretty sure that it was a bad decision the moment that the elder broke out in that grin again.

“But Minghao…” Chan’s joking whine and grabby hands made him regret it a little bit more.

The pair sat down between him and the youngest though, the quieter, smaller one almost on top of Chan until the dancer scooted closer to Soonyoung.

“And you are…?” Junhui’s voice was kind, as he slung his arm back around Minghao’s shoulders, and he kind of hated that the elder’s accent sounded so much lighter than his own.

“Jihoon.” His smile was a touch too awkward, as he raised his hand in a wave. “I’m playing Brenda, so… You guys are all in the show, right?”

“You’re Chinese, right?”

Minghao’s attention was pulled back to Jisoo, and he felt very, very aware of how his English was faltering even worse with the other conversation taking up some of his focus. “Um, yes… Why?”

“Yeah, Chan and I are playing a couple of the agents!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chan grin and wave at the mention of his name, calling attention to himself and _god damn it_ , he had been in the states for two years already. He could _do this_.

“Well, Paula’s supposed to be French, right?” Jisoo managed to hold his entire attention for a few seconds, before it was being pulled away again.

“I’m just in the ensemble, but I know it’s still gonna be a lot of fun! I’m Soonyoung, by the way!”

“Well, um, yes…” Minghao forced himself to tune them out, but they were naturally so _loud_. “But Mr. Lee said… he doesn’t think that anyone, um… anyone that’s in the cast speaks French, so…” _Two years_ , he reminded himself forcefully, trying to at least appear more confident than he was. “And he said that he likes my accent. And I have nice voice. And I’m a good actor. And China was important in the war, too, so… it make sense for his dad to have been…” Shit, what was the word? “stationed there.”

“But he got permission to change lines and everything just for you?” Jisoo was very clearly excited by the prospect and didn’t seem at all bothered by the shakiness of Minghao’s speech, something that he was probably much too grateful for.

“Yeah…” His laugh was still nervous, but his shoulders were slowly unwinding – the subtle way that Junhui’s hand had slipped back slightly, allowing his thumb to dig into the too-tense muscles as he nonchalantly continued his own conversation helped, also probably too much. “I’m surprised, but… really, really happy.”

“It’s really cool!” Jisoo agreed eagerly, before turning and poking Jihoon in the arm, pulling his attention from Soonyoung’s excited rambling. “I thought you knew a little French, though.”

The smaller’s face screwed up. “No? I mean, my sister studied in Paris for a while, so she knows it pretty well, but it’s not like she speaks it around the house much.”

“Chaelin studied in Paris?” Jisoo didn’t look surprised so much as like he was trying to remember something.

Jihoon just gave him a dead stare. “No, Jisoo, my _other_ sister.”

The elder (elder? he looked older) rolled his eyes, but there was a definitively affectionate smile on his lips, nonetheless. “Let me guess, Yoongi knows even less than you.”

Jihoon’s face just screwed up again. “Yoongi and _languages_ , Jisoo.”

That one had the elder trying futilely to hide a laugh, a soft, awkward but warm sound that had Minghao slowly relaxing a little bit more. “Okay, fair enough. Him in Spanish last year, oh my _God_ …”

The conversation very quickly derailed again, and Minghao found himself half-listening as he tentatively scooted a little closer to Junhui, his hand dropping so his arm was more casually around his shoulders again. “Better?” the elder murmured, speaking softly and in Chinese so completely avoid detection.

“Yeah.” Minghao smiled at him, just a bit, more in his eyes than his lips. “Thank you.”

“Any time, baby~” That grin was back, even worse than before, and Minghao just rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, harder than necessary.

This was almost assuredly going to be a mess, but at least it looked like it would be a fun one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure that I like the pacing on this chapter, but over-all, I'm pretty happy with the result! Also, I used my own French knowledge as a basic point of comparison for Minghao's English, along with vague knowledge of the specific grammatical differences between Mandarin and English, and it ended up being more hesitation and overthinking than anything, but if you're a non-native speaker (especially if any kind of Chinese/Asian language is your first) and you think that I've messed up, please do give me some pointers!
> 
> In other news, tomorrow (technically today at this point) marks me leaving for the Summer Language Institute, which is basically an intensive language program, 6 weeks, 12 hours a day, 5 days a week + going out as a group all day Saturday. I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but between the five other fics I should be working on, a few one-shot ideas (two Wongyu and a Junhao at this point), and being pulled deep, deep into the hell that is ChangkyunxWonhui, I can't promise there will be updates any time soon. ^^;
> 
> Also a big big thank you to Mon and Amy for giving me some much-needed inspiration to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Abagnale, Jr.: Left home at 16 to escape his parents' marriage troubles, ends up forging checks and pretending to be professionals to make his way through life. Charming, womanizing, and slick, but doesn't usually mean badly.
> 
> Carl Hanratty: An FBI agent hellbent on finding the man who has been bouncing checks all over the country. Permanently serious, a bit cynical, and committed to his work to the point of ruining his marriage, but genuinely wants what's best for everyone.
> 
> Frank Abagnale, Sr.: Runs a store, but is really just a conman trying to find his next scheme. Firmly believes in the value of first impressions, and that one can get away with anything if they can look the part - something that he taught to his son. Smart, slick, good with the idea of people, but clearly not the reality.
> 
> Brenda Strong: A young nurse, but one of the best in the hospital. Headstrong and a bit snarky, but sweet, and lacking confidence. All of the women around her are tall and beautiful and sure of themselves, and she's left feeling overwhelmingly ordinary in comparison.
> 
> Paula Abagnale: A dancer, met Frank Sr. when he was stationed overseas in WWII. Was only a teenager at the time, but came back to the states with him anyway, and had their son very quickly after. Kind and caring, but very tired of dealing with her husband's mischief and her son's following along, and soon finds herself needing a reprieve.
> 
> Carol Strong: Brenda's mother, Southern through and through. Loud, rambunctious, and more than a bit overwhelming, but just as caring as she is goofy.
> 
> Roger Strong: Brenda's father, a district attorney. Gruff and intimidating, but cares deeply for his family and a romantic at heart.
> 
> Agent Dollar: A rookie FBI agent, driven on much more enthusiasm and adrenaline than logic. Sweet, but ditsy, and an awful, awful shot.
> 
> Agents Cod & Branton: Hanratty's subordinates, no matter how much they hate it. Cynical, sarcastic, and love hazing Dollar, feeding off of each other all the way.
> 
> Cheryl Ann: A former Seventeen model (I swear it says Seventeen in the script it's just a beautiful coincidence), currently using her good looks to get men to pay her a bit more directly. Charming, but with a short fuse, and the ability to hold a grudge for quite some time.


End file.
